


Morning Mythra

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, POV Second Person, Present Tense, buttjob, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: You and Mythra have some morning after fun. Second person POV, present tense.





	1. Morning Mythra

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance - this is a test in writing for present tense and a reader-centric, first person perspective. it took almost three times as long as it should have and I'm not wholly convinced in the merits of trying...but hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained.
> 
> Also might as well state it now - this being reader-centric doesn't mean squat. if you want this to be Rex to preserve the game canon, just pretend your Rex or something. whatever helps you enjoy it is fine with me.

You wake up to an angel.

Blonde hair pools over her perfect body. Plump, juicy tits press against your chest. Her supple hands are woven around your neck.

You take your hand off her back, causing her to mewl in her sleep. Her light snores keep blowing against a lock of hair. You gently push it back before reaching for her tender cheek.

Mythra sleeps on, not disturbed by your strokes...or the cock still stuffed in her pussy. She wakes up when she wants, and not a moment before.

Soon, her eyes flutter open. She takes one tired look at you and instantly grows red. You brace yourself for her retaliation...but it doesn’t come.

Mythra looks away before stuttering, “G-Good morning.”

Her bashful response takes you by surprise. She pulls her hips up and takes your dick out of her warm pussy. You feel your own cum dripping out of her now-free snatch onto your lap.

Mythra winces in pain from last night. She chides you. “Geez, can’t you even try being gentle?” her tone is sharp, but you can see the twinge of a smile on her pursing lips. You take a chance with her, and pull her close for a morning kiss.

Mythra squeaks in surprise, but quickly melts into your tender embrace. Her lips mesh with yours, trading spit. You both bring your tongues out and engage in a playful joust. Her core crystal glows brighter.

You reluctantly pull away. As nice as a fresh morning with Myrtha sounds, you did make a promise the night before. And she remembers it as well.

“Oh right, Pyra’s turn to make breakfast, huh?” Mythra asks. You nod, not moving from under her. She looks glum and tries to pull away. Her butt pushes against your cock in the process. You let out a groan in response.

Mythra pauses in response. A devious smile grows on her face. “Well...I can’t have you going down there like this, huh?” she asks while smacking her lips.

She turns around, presenting her fine ass to you. You feel her hot breath blowing on your rock-hard cock. Her breasts push down on your lap. She reaches out and taps against your messy shaft. “Heh, looks like I made a mess here, huh?”

She leans down and leaves a wet kiss on your crown. She favors her lower lip, almost pursing against your pulsing prick. Her tongue slides out and startslapping at the underside of your glans.

You groan under her ministrations. Mythra’s skill with fellatio is mind blowing, though any attempts to inquire led to a death glare and a flash of her teeth. So instead you decide not to ask and just enjoy her work.

Her tongue works its magic up and down your cock, loudly slurping up the stains of last night’s fun. She relishes the taste of salt and lemon - a peculiar mix that could only come from your coupling.

Mythra finishes cleaning off your shaft and comes back up to you crown. She swirls her tongue around your dick. You notice she’s going in the opposite direction this time, riling you up in new and exciting ways.

Her lips seal over your cock, engulfing you in her moist mouth. She’s warm, but nowhere near as warm as her counterpart. Still, what Mythra lacks in heat, she makes up for in raw, unfettered passion.

She dives straight down, taking you all the way to the back of her mouth. She loudly slurps on your prick, knowing how much it riles you. Hearing her - the Aegis, choking herself on your dick. It gets you off like crazy.

Speaking of that, Mythra’s feeling frisky today. She pulls her head up until only your cockhead is still in her mouth. Her hands reach up and smoosh her breasts around your throbbing prick. Up and down she rolls them, keeping you trapped in her heavenly vice. You feel the cool glass of her core crystal pressing against your glans.

She’s treating you so well...and you’re doing nothing in return.

You glance up from between her legs to the puffy, dripping pussy over your nose. The feminine scent wraps into your nose. It makes your mouth water for your own morning meal. You can see a few dry patches of your own cum sticking to her crotch, and there’s no doubt that more of your seed is waiting in her core.

You pay that no mind and simply lean in.

“Ahh! Hey, watch it!”

You ignore her protest and keep licking. Her thighs squirm in protest, but also spread out as she accepts your gracious intentions. You grab her ass and pull her closer, giving you more room to lavish her pussy. Though you taste the faint trace of cum, the lingering tinge barely registers to you.

Mythra growls before returning to her ministrations with a renewed vigor. She bobs her head down, into the crevice of her breasts. You feel the stark contrasts between her dry breasts and her moist mouth.

In return, you use your access to her sacred lips to worship her as few others have dared to do. Your tongue bathes her slit, battering the gates to her heaven. You reach over her to gently squeeze and massage her plump ass.

It was nice being able to eat the Aegis out without being threatened with obliteration...but also kind of hollow. It wasn’t really a good, proper morning session without hearing her lord around her power a little. You decide to rectify that, post-haste.

You push your head even further into her crotch, forgoing her trembling labia in favor of the erect clit. Mythra pulls off your cock before she accidentally bites it clean off.

“Ahh!...I-If you keep doing that, I’ll nuke you-uuuuuu!”

There it is - that rich, sweet attempt to to threaten you. You can see her face through the gap in your bodies - her flushed face drips with sweat, her watery mouth drooling spit and precum. The lidded yet fierce expression in her radiant eyes.

She pulls herself up, taking you out of range of her clit and back over her pussy. Her intent is clear to you, and you obey her commandment. Your tongue finally pierces her folds and into her plundered chapel.

Mythra pulls her boobs away in order to really go down on your cock. Her trained throat takes you down easily, leaving you at her mercy. And then she starts humming.

The two of you continue your intimate war - a battle to make the first one cum. As you go on, you feel something more - more than just her vigorous head bobbing through your dick. It’s like her tounge is also stretched out to caress a spot buried within you - right above your cock. A quick glance down at her glowing core crystal confirms it - you’re both nearly in sync.

The shared sensitivity between you and Mythra ravages you both in equal measure. You feel her speed up her strokes. But you have another idea. You pull your tongue out of her slobber-filled twat and push her forward, lining up with her puckered butthole. You feel her sudden anxiety as she realizes what you’re going to do. You can almost hear her.

‘Don’t you dare…’

You stick your tongue in her ass. The wet, slimy appendage flails around in her rump. You feel something similar in your own ass, even though all her fingers are firmly clamped around your thighs. Her hips buck under your assault, making her press her clit down on your stomach.

The world turns white.

Her juices squirt over your chin, drenching your neck in her quim. Her hole has clamped down, preventing you from pulling out. Your tongue is growing numb...but you’re too addled to care.

Mythra swallows as much as she can, with her cheeks billowing out to compensate. A few drizzles of cum escape from her lips and drip down onto your crotch. Somewhere in the orgasmic void, you faintly feel her breath grow faint.

Her throat bulges dwindle as you finish filling her mouth. Her ass unclenches, allowing you to finally pull free. The Aegis cautiously and dutifully swallows down everything that remains before she pulls you out.

‘Pwah!’.

“Hah...hah...hah...T-that should do,” she says. Mythra turns back to you, clearly irate. “What have I told you about doing anything near my butt?”

You don’t answer her, since you’re too busy wiping up her pussy juice from your neck. She clears her throat, and you respond with a raspberry...right in her ass again.

“Oh Fu-uuuuuuh…E-enough!”

She pulls away, depriving you of any further fun. She shuffles to the end of the bed, away from your tricky tongue. She rubs her ass, a sensation that you faintly feel before your connection with her slowly breaks.

You finally rise up, struggling to move your numb back. You hear all kinds of pops in your body, mere morning strains than anything of concern. Looking up, you see that Mythra has turned around to stretch out her arms. You can’t help but shimmy over to her and wrap your arms around her back.

The Aegis mewls at your contact, squirming as you caress her. You fight back a chuckle at her antics. It's almost hard to believe that someone so light is one of the most devastating beings you’ve ever met. Mythra playfully shoves you away.

“Alright, get going. I’ll be down in...huuuuuh...eventually.”

She yawns and splays out on the bed. You’re already on your feet, ready to go downstairs and greet your other housemate. The one who’s downstairs cooking breakfast for you and the lazy light Blade.

Mythra waves you off, not caring that you’re still naked. Her arms stretch out as she grabs your pillow and basks in your lingering scent. You can’t help but shake your head and laugh before departing.

Mythra nodded off with a smile. _‘Have fun, Pyra…_ ’


	2. Playful Pyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen...

You walk in to the smell of heaven.

Short, red hair that left her lovely neck exposed. Long, luscious legs rubbing together. Her thin hips swishing back and forth as she hums a tune.

Pyra has her back to you, busying herself at the sink. You see the ties of her favorite red apron...and nothing else. No bra strap around her back, or tight panties straining to hold back her plush ass. Only a pair of red slippers kept her feet from touching the cold floor.

You stare at her ass as it bounces, as open an invitation as you’ve ever seen. Your throbbing erection sticks out, eager for some hot Aegis tail. 

And so are you.

Your quiet steps are masked by the running water and her humming. You line yourself up behind her, ready to pounce. Just waiting for that exact moment...

“Aah!”

Your aim strikes true. 

Pyra squeaks in surprise at your sudden presence. You wrap your arms around her waist and push up between her inviting crack. You stand on your toe-tips and slide between her curvy flesh.

“Mmm…”

She drops the cup she was holding into the sink. Her hands grip the edge of the sink for support as she starts to join you in the old dance of skin and sin. Her head tilts down as her buttcheeks squeeze your probing cock.

You reach up from her waist and grab a handful of her barely-contained breasts. The strained fabric leaves little peeks of her areola along the sides. Her nipples are already erect and begging for your tricky fingers. You pay them no heed in favor of squeezing her supple tts.

"I-I was wondering when you were gonna come down…”

Her shaky voice attracts you back to her. Pyra turns her head, letting you see the mask of sweat on her face, and the mark where she’d been biting her lip. Her eyes glance down, directing you to the puddle between her legs. “I felt you two up there...you owe me some fun now, don’t you?”

You try to slide out of of her perfect ass, leaving a streak of precum behind. However, Pyra’s rump pushes back and traps your dick between her buttcheeks and your lap. She shakes her head and softly growls, “Not yet - I want you to keep going.”

She rubs her perfect globules up and down against your shaft. Her hips slowly roll back, allowing your cock to land back between her curvaceous ridge. The hot vise around your dick makes you weak in the knees.

Pyra thrusts back, trying to goad you. You grip her tits and follow suit. The precum leaking out of your dick makes it easier and easier. Your hips roll against her back, pushing your balls against her ass.

Her knees shake and buckle down, knocking against the lower cabinet. The Aegis is powerless in your hands.Her mewls transform into outright pants. Her knuckles turn white. Her head dips closer to the running faucet and expose her supple neck.

You bunch up her apron between her breasts, freeing her throbbing nipples. Your thumbs quickly cover them and begin to flick and fondle her. You alternate between all the tricks you know she loves - kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples, even giving her a few squeezes and light smacks. She hisses out, “F-Fuck!”

The two of you continue for far, far longer than you know. You ravage her rump with your hot throbbing meat and defile her breasts with your unclean hands. With every passing minute, her pussy drips onto her squirming thighs or even all the way to the ground.

You push her tits against her core crystal, trapping the glowing stone between her cleavage. She finally wheezes out, “E-Enough…”

You immediately, though reluctantly, obey. Pyra falls forward, gasping for breath. She weakly gestures to a nearby bowl of whip cream. Next to it was a a smaller bowl with some of it ready to go. “Use that one..and fuck my ass.”

You let her collect herself as you get ready. You scoop up the whip cream and lather it on your cock.. You smear a few fingerfulls over her ass, making her shiver at the cold treat. You put the bowl back down and line up with her ass.

“D-Do it.”

Pyra groans as you push your dick into her waiting rump. She bites back the pain and flexes her knuckles on the sink’s lip. You beach down from her breasts and wrap your hands over hers for comfort. You reach up and nuzzle her nape.

“Mmmmmm”

The Aegis’ pain dwindles away under your touch. You treat her like a priceless treasure - caressing her trembling body as you slowly feed inch after inch into her rear. Your fingers squeeze between hers. Working together, you both manage to sink the entire length of you cock into her tight ass.

You start to suckle her neck, lightly nibbling on her delicate flesh. Pyra openly shows her appreciation by arching her head up and loudly groaning. “G-Go slowly.”

You pull out until only your cockhead is still in her before repeating the earlier process. In and out, back and forth. Inch after inch of your girth sinking into her tight crack. 

You thrust at such a subdued pace that you almost feel sleepy. You try to increase your tempo, only for the Aegis to rebuff you with her plump rump. “S-slower,” she insists.

Pyra isn’t looking for something rough and raw this morning. She wants it slow, almost tender - long enough to relish every moment of anal sex. The thought is compelling enough, so you go along with her.

She reaches out and finally turns off the sink. Your now-free hand reaches up to cup her bare breast She joins you, and together your hands lightly massage and squeeze her tit. You rear up and take a heavenly whiff of her freshly-cleaned hair. Jenerossi leaves - her favorite.

Pyra leans back into your chest with a sigh. “I missed this las-ss-t night, you know?” she explained. She was guilt-tripping you about the arrangement you all share, even as you slowly sodomize her. “You both were going so long - I couldn’t get any sleep...but I was so exhausted I couldn’t even move my arms.

“And then this morning...you kept me waiting.”

Pyra turned back to face you with a frown. “Let me guess - she didn’t want you coming down smelling like sex? That was her excuse, wasn’t it?”

You nod to confirm her suspicions. She huffs at that and says no more on the matter. Feeling a little guilty, you scoop up some whip cream and bring it to her lips. She eyes the cold treat for a moment before she gobbles it up, taking your finger with her.

You gasp in the sweltering heat of her mouth. As a fire Blade, it came as no shock that she was naturally warm. That didn’t stop the groans from passing your lips as her hot tongue fondles your fingers.

Pyra keeps your fingers in her mouth, even long after she’s finished eating the whipped cream. Her tongue flirts between your digits, swishing her spit onto your captured hand. She only lets you go on her terms, finally forcing you out with her crafty tongue.

Undeterred, you repeat your actions- bringing more and more whipped cream to her waiting mouth. Pyra gladly enjoys her treat, and uses her tongue to clean every little speck from your digits. She adjusts your hand so she can properly squeeze it. Her hips bounce a little faster, causing her boobs to start shaking.

The Aegis smacks her lips and turns back to you. “Mythra enjoys tormenting me, doesn’t she?”

You offer her a sheepish smile. The devious smirk on her face sends a shiver down your cock. “Well that’s okay...because two can play at that game.”

Pyra nudges you back. You cock slides out until only the head remains in her. She reaches back and pulls her asscheeks apart. “I’m ready now... _ fuck _ me.”

You eagerly obey, and start to really rail into her. You let go of her hand in favor of wrapping around her stomach for support. You feel her shapely ass smacking into your lap and the wet smacks that follow.

Pyra reaches back and grabs you for support. Her voice devolves into lustful coos and moans. Her breasts bounce as you pound her ass. “Hah..Hah..Th-That’s it…”

You want to go on fucking her butt, but your body is already near its limits. Last night’s antics mix with your early morning romp and leave you feeling short of breath. You’re sure that Pyra doesn’t mind - you can always apologize to her later.

She senses that you’re at your ends and tries to compensate. Her clit brushes against the counter edge, cutting her like a cold knife. You help her along by reaching up to pull her nipple. “EEEEYAAHH!!”

Pyra’s ass clamps down on your cock. Her pussy juices squirt freely, staining the ground. You let her rump coax you to orgasm, filling her with your seed. You both crumple down and hang off the sink for support.

“Hah...Hah...T-tha was wonderful.”

You slowly pull out, letting her gaping hole seal up in your absence. A little of her cum spurts out onto the floor and mixes with her juices. She turns the sink back on and lets the water warm up. Pyra wets a washcloth before handing it back to you. “Here...clean up, it's almost time to eat.”

You take the cloth and use it to clean your cock. You also wipe down the floor before an accident happens. Pyra focuses on cleaning her used dishes with a big warm smile. Her stuffed butt drips onto the floor. 

You help her bring out all the dishes and set the table. Pyra walks with a limp, but never lets it really affect her. Her cheeks are permanently inflamed thanks to the brazen sight of your clean, throbbing cock.

You sit down as Mythra walks in, looking cross. Her body is dripping with hot water, and a short robe is wrapped around her wet body. She glares daggers at Pyra, who simply turns to her other half with a cocky smile. “Morning, Mythra - have a good shower?”

Mythra growls at her. “I can’t even take a shower without you taking it in the butt, huh?”

Pyra bites back a giggle and tries to play coy. “Oh, did you fall?”

“Shut up.”

“Will pancakes help?”

Mythra looks down at the generous spread and the three places at the table. Quick as a flash, she took a pair of the utensils and threw them into the wall. You and Pyra look at the new holes in the wall before turning back to Mythra.

“...Looks like we’re short some utensils. Guess you’ll just have to feed me?”

Mythra tries to mount you, but Pyra beat her to the quick and swiftly dives under the table at your feet. “Hey?!”

Pyra wasn’t backing down though. She lay her cheek against your growing arousal and glares up at Mythra. “You already had some - it's my turn. Now enjoy before breakfast gets cold.”

With that, she takes you in her mouth in one go. Her throat bulges as she swallows every inch of your cock until her lips are kissing your pubes. Her head stays in place as her tongue lazily plays with your shaft.

Mythra growls, but ultimately settles into your lap. You have to recline a little so that she has enough room, especially with Pyra between your legs. But somewhere you find a happy medium. She turns back to you and simply says,  “Feed me.”

You cut up the pancakes and bring the fork up to her lips. Mythra accepts it and loudly chews her breakfast. Pyra continues to lightly breathe below the table you with your cock still in her throat. You feel Pyra’s hands squeeze your knees as she looks up at her ‘sister’ and you..

Mythra asks for more, so you obey. Minutes pass as she enjoys the fruits of Pyra’s labors. By the time she swallows, you already have another forkful ready for her to take. She takes it and chews. But instead of swallowing, Mythra turns and locks lips with you. Her tongue shovels the mushy mix of breakfast into your mouth. 

Being fed by one half of the Aegis while the other half deepthroats you...life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyra's coming next - give me a few days to pull something together and get the drive to do this perspective again X_X


End file.
